1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground terminal and a method for mounting a printed board mounted with a ground terminal to a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic equipment, especially in a vehicle-mounted audio equipment, it is essentially required to take a measure to reduce noise. To this end, a ground terminal is mounted on a printed board and electrically connected to a chassis, so that the printed board is grounded to the chassis. Such a ground terminal is disclosed for example in Japanese patent publication no. 2863981. As shown in FIG. 11, this ground terminal 1 comprises a first longitudinal half and a second longitudinal half which is wider in width than the first half. The first half has side edge portions each formed with a plurality of connection portions 1a, and the second half is formed with a mounting hole (screw insertion hole) 1c. The ground terminal 1 is placed on a printed board, with the connection portions (solder portions) 1a and the mounting hole 1c individually aligned with connection portions and a mounting hole formed in the printed board, and is then mounted on the printed board by soldering the connection portions 1a to the connection portions of the printed board. The printed board is fastened to a chassis together with the ground terminal 1 mounted thereon by using a mounting screw inserted to the mounting hole 1c of the ground terminal 1 and the mounting hole of the printed board and threadedly engaged with a tapped hole of the chassis, whereby the printed board is grounded to the chassis through the ground terminal whose annular portion around the mounting hole 1c is electrically connected to the chassis through the mounting screw.
With miniaturization and high performance of equipment, the printed board is becoming increasingly smaller in size and increasingly higher in part mounting density. For this reason, the ground terminal is demanded to be smaller in size and excellent in electrical connectability with the chassis.
However, the above-mentioned prior art ground terminal which is complicated in shape and difficult to be downsized is not suitable for use in a small-sized equipment. Further, this ground terminal electrically connected to the chassis only through the mounting screw poses a problem that a large connection resistance is caused.